Cravings
by taystwin-14
Summary: Pointless fluff.


Written for liliako for her Trick or Drabble prompt of "chill".

* * *

><p>3 am cravings aren't really Logan's thing. His stomach never wakes him up in the middle of the night unless he's sick and has the flu and has to speed to the toilet, and he's always been ok with eating a full dinner and not needing anything else until breakfast the next morning.<p>

But for some reason, tonight is different, and the clock reads 3:24 when Logan turns his head to look at the harsh red digits in the dark. He sighs and settles deeper into Kendall's arms, soaking up his warmth. Kendall's breath comes out in little puffs and moves his hair slightly, and it's comforting and it usually lulls him to sleep, but the gnawing in his stomach doesn't stop and he glares down at it and huffs quietly.

"Fine," he whispers angrily. "You win."

He shimmies out of Kendall's embrace and gets out of bed without waking him and tiptoes out of the room and down the hallway, his eyes adjusting to the dark. He manages not to trip and fall flat on his face as he makes his way to the fridge, opening the door and squinting in the harsh light.

Mama Knight keeps a well stocked fridge, which is important with four teenage boys in the house. There's a shelf full of sodas and drinks and juices, one of fruits and vegetables (because nutrition is important after all), one filled with the weeks leftovers: meatloaf and baked potatoes, fish sticks, green bean casserole, lasagna. The little shelves on the bottom are filled with cheeses and sandwich meats, and there are more condiments and sauces than Logan can count, and yet nothing seems to catch his eye.

The same goes for the freezer. His stomach can't handle much chocolate at odd times of the day or night, so the ice cream would be a no no, and practically the entire contents of the junk cabinets as well. He doesn't think Kendall wants to clean up peanut butter flavored vomit, and he knows he doesn't want it coming back up.

Just as he's about to give up, turn back around and go back to Kendall's warm body, arms warp around his waist and he jumps, hands flailing and a scream sticking in his throat. He's fully prepared to let it out so someone (read: Kendall) can come save his ass when a voice whispers in his ear "It's just me, baby. Chill."

Kendall. That bastard. Logan turns with a glare and smacks his boyfriend in the chest. "What are you doing?" he hisses. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." He smirks and gives him a small kiss, and the hard line of Logan's mouth morphs into a pout. Kendall's hair is mussed up from sleep and his eyes are still groggy. He looks really adorable, and Logan figures he can probably forgive him. "What are you doing up?"

He shrugs. "I'm hungry. But I can't find anything to eat."

Kendall's hand covers his on the handle of the fridge and opens the door again. "Hmm. I could make you a sandwich."

"I don't want a sandwich." Logan knows he probably sounds like he's five, but oh well.

"Not even a grilled cheese?" The blonde waves cheese slices in front of his face like they're gold. "I know you love my grilled cheese, baby."

"I don't know..."

"I'll put pickles in the slices and cut it crosswise." He waggles his eyebrows and Logan rolls his eyes and huffs before huffing out a quiet "Fine" and settling himself at the counter. Kendall _does_make a mean grilled cheese. And he does love his pickle slices.

* * *

><p>The sandwich takes about ten minutes to make, and before Logan knows it, Kendall's sliding the plate in front of him, pickle slices inserted and bread cut crosswise just the way he likes it.<p>

"Bam," Kendall says. "Your sandwich is served."

"Dork," Logan mutters, but he smiles when his boyfriend sits down next to him and picks up half of the sandwich and takes a big bite, pressing a sloppy kiss to Logan's arm after he chews and swallows. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," Logan replies, his heart feeling warm and fuzzy. Kendall rests his arm on the counter and watches him as he eats, a hand running up and down his leg softly, and later when they're both back in bed and curled up together, his stomach full and his heart full of sappy love, Logan thinks that maybe, just maybe early morning cravings aren't as bad as he made them out to be.


End file.
